Agora para sempre
by Giovana Sabino
Summary: Fanfic EdwWin. Boa leitura


**Sobre: Anime (Fullmetal alchemist)**

**Gênero: Shoujo**

**Personagens Principais: Winry&Edward. (Pinako, Roy&Riza, Alphonse&Rose ****PODEM**** aparecer em certas partes da história, Além de alguns personagens secundários.)**

Como algumas histórias, explicação do tipo de letra que vai ter no texto (xD).

Bléblé-Falando ou Narrando

**Bléblé-Flash back **

"_Bléblé"-Pensamento_

Bléblé- Destaque de palavras

[...- Passado um tempo... Não importa se foi meia hora, 1 hora, 5 minutos, um dia. É simplesmente passado um tempo.

Bléblé- Comentário da autora

**Respostas para perguntas que podem ser feitas.**

1-Não, Fma não me pertence (jura:O)

2-Sim, é minha primeira fic de fma.

3-Sim, eu adoro ficar com aquela enrolação para o garoto de declarar para a garota, mesmo que eu participe do movimento BLP! (XD). Bom, posso até fazer algo como "O garoto e a Garota estavam aproximando os lábios até que alguém interrompeu..." Bom, vocês devem saber como é, né? XD Afinal, muitos escritores de histórias de amor ADORAM fazer isso. Eu entendo. Senão não teria graça a fic... BD

4-Sim, eu sou uma "escritora" do gênero tipo shoujo (feito para meninas, em resumo, romance), e raramente faço fics sem um pingo de "amooor 3" XD.

5-Sim, já fiz outras fan fics. Mas de Furuba.

6-Sim, minhas fics não são lá a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu faço mais para me divertir e coloco para o povo ver para saber a opinião de vocês xD

7-Sim, eu posso mudar um pouco a "personalidade" do personagem, por exemplo, o Edward, nessa fic, não é TÃO orgulhoso como no anime. E a winry tá um pouquinho mais estressada. Eu acho. Tirem suas própias conclusões e, por favor, não venham reclamar... Afinal, isso não é fma. É uma fan fic. J

8- Alguns fatos podem não estar relacionados com o anime/filme. É bom que saibam.

**Mini-vocabulário**

Eu adoro ficar colocando algumas palavrinhas em japonês, e nem todos sabem... Elas são as seguintes (conforme vou escrevendo eu aumento o vocabulário, tá? ) - 

Baka - Idiota, bobão. Chibi - Algo como "baixinho" ou "pequeno"

Ohayo - Olá, oi Konnichiwa - "Boa tarde" Hai - "Sim" Arigato – Obrigado Kitsune- Raposa

E mais uma coisa. Tenham meus agradecimentos por ler toda essa bobagera aí em cima (XD) e por perdem seus preciosos tempos lendo minha fic tosca xx Hehehe .To brincando. Espero que gostem, comentem, por favor, e...

**BOA LEITURA!** J

Era um Dia normal em Rizenpool.É assim? Oo Pinako Rockbell mexendo em automails, Winry apenas a observando enquanto acariciava Den.

A garota olhava sua avó com muita atenção, para não perder nenhum detalhe importante da construção do membro mecânico.

-Tá vendo, Den!? Mecânica não é o máximo?- A loira dizia com os olhos brilhando. Ela obteve um latido como resposta.

Pinako então deu um sorriso, largou as ferramentas e se levantou.

-O que aconteceu, vovó?

-Preciso fazer o almoço.

-Ah...

A senhora seguiu em direção á cozinha. Winry também saiu e foi para seu quarto, para pensar um pouco. Após a morte de seus pais, ela ficou com esse costume.

Ao chegar em deu quarto, ela pegou sua típica chave de fenda, guardada em uma gaveta, aliás, muito bem guardada. Ela ficava apoiada sobre uma almofada vermelha, mais ou menos da largura da gaveta, e, em cima dela um belo pano com figuras de filhotes de cachorro estampados.

Ela então deitou em sua cama e poi-se a pensar, jogando e pegando seguidamente sua ferramenta para o ar. Por algum motivo, a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça foi os irmãos Elric.

"_Onde será que eles estão? Devem estar se metendo em mais confusões. Depois eles vêm para cá, chorando no meu colo pra que eu" os concerte "! Principalmente o Ed! Aquele chibi sempre chega com o automail dele quebrado, pede para eu concertar, depois fica me chamando de maluca, e aí vai embora, simplesmente! Por que eu ainda insisto em ajudá-los? E..." – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz._

_-Winry! Winry!_

"_Han? __Essa voz não é do e..?"_

_-_Ed!? É você?- Ela respondeu gritando.

-Não. É um fantasma ¬¬ Duh. É claro que sou eu.

Imediatamente a linda e brilhante chave de winry voou em direção á Edward. Deu apenas para um vir um "Pof".

-Ai!! Sua Maluca!!- O garoto acariciou a cabeça.

-Maluca é a vó!

-Eu to aqui, winry.- Pinako apenas franziu a sobrancelha.

-É só modo de falar, vovó.

-Eu também to aqui, tá, winry? ¬¬- Edward disse apenas para chamar a atenção.

-Ah, é, desculpa, mais você é tão baixinho que eu tinha até esquecido que você estava aqui.

-QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE TACHINHA TÃO PEQUENA QUE NÃO DÁ NEM PARA PRENDER PAPEL?

-Eu não disse isso, chibi.

-Hunf!- Ed ficou vermelho de raiva.

-Erm.. Olá, Winry. - Alphonse acenou.

-Oh, Oi, Al, como vai? J

-Estou muito bem! E você?

-Hai Me desculpa, mais esse chibi aqui Não deixou eu perceber que você estava aqui.

-N-não tem problema XD

-Tá vendo, Edward? Porque não tenta ser gentil como seu irmão, hein?

Surgiu em Alphonse uma gota.

-Hunf! Me deixa em paz! Eu só vim aqui pra você concertar meu automail.

Winry então dirigiu seus olhos para o automail destroçado.

-Meu deus!!! O que você fez com ele??

-Foi só uma luta boba.

-Luta boba?? Olha pra isso! Você se machucou também?- A garota então procurou pelo corpo de Edward algum ferimento. Achou apenas um, em seu ombro.

-Vamos já tratar disso aqui!- Ela então sorriu.

Edward apenas corou.

-Já disse que não foi nada!

-Para de ser teimoso, Ed!! Deixa eu fazer um curativo.- A menina pegou uma gaze e tentou ajeitar no ombro do garoto, mas ele desviava.

-Nii-san! Deixa ela cuidar de você!

O Loiro soltou uns resmungos, mas no fim deixou winry fazer o tal curativo.

-Nossa, Winry! Você deveria ser médica!- Alphonse comentou gentilmente.

-Obrigado, Al Mas isso não foi nada.

-Ah, mais eu nunca faria algo assim

-Hihihi. J

"_Hunph! Como o al consegue ser tão gentil com as pessoas? Eu queria ser assim. Aí, a winry gostaria mais de mim, e quem sabe... P-peraí! Como posso pensar tantas besteiras? Deixa ser bobo, Edward!..." _ Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, mais foi interrompido quando recebeu um cutucão.

-Ed?? Toc, toc! Você está bem?

-Han? Sim, estou.-Ele então virou a cabeça para o lado, com o rosto completamente corado. Apenas Alphonse percebeu.

-Nii-san, por que está com o rosto vermelho??

Essa pergunta só fez com que o rosto de Edward ficasse ainda mais ruborizado.

-MEU ROSTO NÃO ESTÁ VERMELHO!!!

-Ahhhh, tá simmm! O chibi tá parecendo um broto de pimentão!! HAHAHHAAHA!

-AH, não enche, Winry!

-Credo, Edward, como você está de mal-humor. ¬¬

-Estou cansado, apenas.

-Então vá dormir.

-São 3 horas da tarde.

-E daí?

-QUEM RAIOS DORME ÀS 3 DA TARDE?

-Eu. ¬¬

-Só podia ser essa maluca, mesmo.

-O QUE DISSE?- Os olhos de winry começaram a pegar fogo, e em sua mão direita apenas sua linda chave de fenda ameaçando ser jogada no crânio de Edward.

-N-nada oo'

-É bom mesmo.

-¬¬

-O almoço está pronto.- Pinako gritou da cozinha.

-Vamos, comer, Ed?

-Hai.

-Al?

-Sim! Vamos lá!

O almoço não podia ter um ambiente diferente. Gritos pra lá e pra cá, chave de fenda voando na cabeça de Crianças inocentes (ou não), e outras coisas que nem precisam ser mencionadas, por já são de imaginar.

Winry estava sentada, em um morrinho de terra, apenas observando a paisagem.

"_Mas como eu sou tonta.. Eu pensando que o Ed gostava um pouquinho de mim, mas vejo que não dá a mínima! É sempre grosso, nunca gentil que nem o al!" A loira percebeu então que alguém se aproximava._

Espero que estejam gostando. Curtem a história, aliás, minha primeira fanfic de Fma. A segunda, que seria uma continuação dessa, já está em progresso. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo! ;


End file.
